


Там

by Danifar



Series: На русском [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Краткость — сестра таланта, Русский | Russian, без беты, киберпанк???, помираем с музыкой и танцами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Неожиданная зарисовка на тему киберпанка
Series: На русском [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 2





	Там

Там, где гигантские трубы коптят небо, заставляя чернеть небесную синь, там, где ядовитый воздух разъедает лёгкие и слезиться глаза, там, где земля содрогается от ритмичного дыхания Машины, а трава постоянно тлеет, живут люди. Если их можно назвать живыми. Если их можно назвать людьми.

Безликие работники каждый день с раннего утра поднимаются с кроватей, натягивают свои робы и отправляются на места у станков. Они считают, что сейчас утро, но не знают точно — последний раз солнце видели только их прадеды. Движения отточены тысячей дней, мысли сосредоточены на слежении за показателями. Машина должна работать непрерывно. Их кожа от вездесущей сажи давно стала черно-зеленого цвета, который не исчезает даже если содрать ее живьём. 

После работы все отправляются по домам, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, ведь так можно встретиться с взглядом с Фантомами. Те, кто показался им подозрительным, давно послужили энергией для Машины. Ее огромное жерло, вечно голодное, вечно горячее, можно было увидеть, если выйти на главную площадь. 

Если бы работники имели бы привычку говорить, то они бы поделились слухами, про то, что Фантомы переодически приводят кого-то в город. Этот кто-то приезжает в черном бронированном грузовике, останавливается у края площади, а потом оттуда звучит гортанный рев, заставляющий сердца всех перестраиваться на новый ритм. Механик следит за тем, чтобы все элементы системы дышали слаженно и одновременно.


End file.
